Une rencontre inopinée
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet aime lire au grand air. Alors qu'elle s'installe dans son jardin secret, elle fit une rencontre inopinée qui la bouleversera.


_Disclamer : orgueil et préjugés (Pride and Prejudice) appartient à Jane Austen. Tous les droits lui sont réservé (paix à son âme)_

 _Note : Ce texte a été réalisé sous le concours « nature », proposer par Zenophys Blodeuwedd (page facebook :_ _www . facebook Zenophys /) et a été corrigé par AudeSnape. Merci à eux. Je vous laisse découvrir leur texte sur leurs comptes fanfictions._

* * *

 **Une rencontre inopinée**

Elizabeth Bennet aimait ces longues marches dans les champs bucoliques, parsemés d'arbres hauts du comté du Hertfordshire. Plongée dans une lecture des plus passionnantes, elle ne daigna pas lever la tête pour connaître le chemin. Elle se fiait, au contraire, à ses autres sens et à son équilibre. Quand elle traversait la propriété de ses parents de Longbourn, une symphonie produite par des oiseaux parvenait à ses oreilles. Leurs chants possédaient une tonalité bien plus plaisante que les jérémiades de ses petites sœurs, Cathy et Lydia, dont la seule préoccupation semblait futile et sans intérêt.

Si cette longue marche matinale se couplait avec un récit d'aventures, comme les combats d'épées des mousquetaires, ou des histoires d'amour aux promesses éternelles, la fille cadette, des Bennet n'était pas un cœur à prendre à la légère.

Pour une femme de son époque, elle aimait la liberté et la spiritualité. Elle se mit à rire, quand elle lut un passage mettant en scène le héros nerveux et maladroit cherchant à déclarer sa flamme.

Qu'importe s'il avait plu la veille au point d'imbiber la terre, la jeune femme ne faisait pas attention à l'apparence de sa robe dès l'instant où elle pouvait lire en marchant. Des riches aristocratiques l'avaient déjà critiqué une fois à cause de la boue sur les pans de son vêtement, mais elle avait fait fi de leur réflexion.

À un moment, elle ferma son livre afin de regarder la nature rurale aux alentours. Elle plaça son livre contre sa poitrine, et remarqua un berger, au loin, avec son troupeau. Malgré la distance, elle fit signe avec un immense sourire charmeur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse et elle pouffa de rire.

Elle continua sa marche dans un sous-bois, son lieu favori pour se reposer. Elle se dirigea vers un petit ruisseau cristallin et s'assit contre le tronc d'un majestueux arbre. Elle ouvrit son ouvrage pour reprendre là ou elle en était, mais son esprit refusa.

Alors, la brune leva les yeux vers le feuillage. Elle contempla longuement la lumière et le vent qui jouait avec les feuilles dans un bruissement monotone.

Son esprit vagabonda dans son monde, détaché de la réalité.

Le premier visage que la jeune femme voyait, ce fut les traits durs et magnifiques d'un bel homme. Sa prestance et sa fierté avaient marqué son âme au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle trouva dommage que cet individu se fût montré tout aussi orgueilleux et hautain le premier soir de leur rencontre.

Au bal, il avait fait fuir toutes les demoiselles par sa froideur. Cependant, elle avait aperçu que ses yeux l'avaient longuement détaillée à maintes reprises, sans connaître l'origine de cette attention.

Élizabeth s'assoupit quelques minutes.

Le hennissement d'un cheval survint au loin et s'approcha d'elle.

La brune se réveilla au même instant où il passa près d'elle. Le cavalier tira sur les rênes en la remarquant. Puis, elle le reconnut. C'était lui, l'homme de ses rêves. M. Darcy. Leurs regards se croisèrent longuement sans qu'aucun mot ne fut échangé.

Elle fit le premier pas en se courbant de politesse.

— Mr Darcy.

— Mademoiselle Bennet, retourna l'intéressé en faisant de même.

Son geste était adroit, sans mouvements brusques.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir briser ce silence, mais l'attention de Darcy descendit vers la couverture rouge bordeaux emprisonnée entre les mains laiteuses de la demoiselle.

— Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Au revoir, Miss Bennet.

M. Darcy haleta son cheval qui galopa le long du chantier.

Élizabeth regarda cet homme jusqu'à sa disparition. Puis, elle se plaqua contre l'arbre derrière elle et se retourna, le cœur battant.

Elle trouvait cet individu froid et hautain bien étrange par moment. Ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était son propre état dès son absence à ses côtés. Elle avait la sensation de ressentir les vives émotions des femmes dans ses lectures à l'eau de rose.

Lizzie, tel était le surnom que lui donnait sa famille, posa la main au niveau de sa poitrine et la compressa comme elle le pouvait. Elle réfuta de but en blanc sa constatation. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle se l'était promis.

Comme pour fuir cette graine d'amour, Élizabeth se mit à courir en sens inverse.

À maintes reprises, elle faillit trébucher à cause du sol irrégulier. Chaque mètre devenait de plus en plus éprouvant, mais cette sensation lui permettait de se libérer de son emprise. Quand elle arriva à la porte de sa maison, elle reprit son souffle, haletante. Elle calma les battements de son cœur pour retrouver son sang-froid.

Un hurlement survint à ses oreilles, Cathy et Lydia se disputaient déjà.

La fille cadette reprit de sa prestance. Dès qu'elle se sentit prête, elle rentra chez elle comme si sa brève rencontre avec M. Darcy ne s'était jamais produite.


End file.
